The purpose of this contract is to provide clinical operations and data management services in support o fPhase I, II, and/or III clinical trials managed and coordinated by NIDA. The contractor will prepare clinical trial acquisition tools, perform regulatory research services, perform clinical trial data management operatons, monitor compliance with FDA and otehr regulations, establish a database for staatistical analyses, and prpare safety reports.